Thoughts of the Truth
by AllAmericanSlurp
Summary: Thoughts of the truth swirled in the mind of each lab rat. They were all different, and yet they were all similar. Each thought, however private, was expressed, silently, through actions. Actions, which the other lab rats picked up, but made no move to change that. (More characters but the limit is four.) Dedicated to dreamer4evera and MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.

* * *

Thoughts of the truth swirled in the mind of each lab rat. They were all different, and yet they were all similar. Each thought, however private, was expressed, silently, through actions. Actions, which the other lab rats picked up, but made no move to change that.

Thoughts of the truth blared in the mind of each lab rat. All three, Subject A, Subject B, Subject C, had thoughts that trumpeted in their mind each day. But did they let it out? No, they worked as a team—a team perfected flawlessness. Fury, which drove them each apart, brought them back together.

Thoughts of the truth whispered in the mind of each lab rat. The conscience of all three lab rats drove them onward to do the right thing, no matter the selfish voice, also in all three of them, which whispered what the lab rat was really thinking. All three no idea of what the others truthful thoughts were, and yet, so many times, they had almost revealed their thoughts of the truth.

Painful thoughts.

Betraying thoughts.

Selfish thoughts.

Honor-driven thoughts.

They were all thoughts of the truth.


	2. Adam

**Hello, to all readers who clicked on this story from a) pure interest, or b) me recommending it to you! I hoped that y'all like the prologue—sorry if it was a bit short, it seemed longer on the document I was typing it up on. I would like to make an important announcement I forgot to do before the Prologue, so I'm doing it now: This story is dedicated to two people: First, dreamer4evera, another Fan-fiction writer who inspired me to write this story! She's got an awesome story at the moment; it's called On the Run—don't forget to check it out if you haven't already! Second, MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul-she encouraged me to update, which made my day when I checked my email in the morning! I quote: "You know what, Imma find synonyms that mean the same thing as 'spectacular' and use a new one every review!" She's got a whole LOT of stories, so please check them out as well! Anyway, don't forget to R&amp;R, and thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far! (Sorry for the long Author's Notes!) Warning: Sink or Swim spoilers.  
**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.

* * *

Subject A, mainly known as Adam—the oldest bionic teen of all three lab rats, was all "brute strength." Outside, his mannerisms were happy, oblivious, and cheerful. He was known for his childish appearance and an attention span of a minute. He couldn't always keep up the nonchalant, jovial façade forever. He had his own dark secrets, too.

Childhood memories were forgotten; as far back as he could remember, his entire life was set in Davenport's lab. That was when the lab rats were all together, all for one and one for all. He knew, so far back, that they'd been happy.

But that was before everything—before Leo and Tasha moved in, before they'd discovered Marcus and Douglas, before they'd revealed their big secret to Principal Perry.

Now what? It seemed as if everything had gone back to normal. But everything hadn't. After all of the family moments with the new members Leo and Tasha, he still harbored his darkest thoughts. The thoughts of truth.

He'd thought that Chase had finally realized that, in his rare moments of intelligence, he was useful and could be of help on missions other than to be counted on for his strength and heat vision. He'd thought that maybe Bree would respect him after saving the submarine and taking out the X-Ray machine that Perry had bought, even though it couldn't have prevented the secret from coming out. But no, he was still the dumb one.

"_Sometimes I forget that you aren't completely useless!" _It replayed itself, hour after hour, in his head.

Maybe today-today he'd show them that he wasn't just all brute strength. Maybe today, he'd finally be recognized for being at least somewhat smart at all…

He stepped out of his capsule and stood there, thinking about breakfast. Maybe he'd get to watch Goober the Spunky Caboose today! All thoughts of being discredited for his dumbness melted as he remembered his favorite episode, where Goober and the new diesel in town, Boober, had shown up. They'd become instant friends and respected each other for their thoughts, no matter how dimwitted…

Eddy appeared on the screen. "Oh no!" he mocked, in his nasally voice. "Yes, officer, I see a pest, about 6 feet 2 inches…mm-hmm, he's walking past me, now…"

Adam didn't even bother to respond.

"What's wrong, pest? Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot that pests can't talk!"

Adam ripped out Eddy's wires in his control box. _I'll show them, _he thought. _I will. _He just had no idea at all how to. His moments of rare intelligence often came willy-nilly, often at times where Chase, Bree, Davenport, and even Leo never noticed _or_ cared. What was he going to do?

* * *

It was Algebra class, and Chase and Adam were in the same class. Chase was busy jotting down numbers and being the usual braniac he always was, while Adam doodled Goober and Boober chugging up a hill.

Chase nudged him. "Adam, you aren't doing your assignment."

Adam looked down at his book absentmindedly. It stated innocently, "_To figure out the unknown variable of an equation, you must balance out both sides on either side of the equal sign. Therefore, if 3 + 4x =19, x = _."_

Chase looked at Adam expectantly. Adam whined, "This is too confusing. I hate it when letters appear in numbers. Why do they even do that, anyway?"

Chase glanced at Adam. He gave him that inferior look with a raised eyebrow, that seemed to come across as saying, "Who am I kidding? You struggle to figure out what comes after the letter U in the alphabet."

Adam guessed, "Z?"

Chase only looked slightly embarrassed he had said the last part of his thoughts out loud, and then mumbled, mainly to himself, "No, Adam, to figure it out, you have to—oh, never mind. You're Adam, why am I even bothering to explain this to you?"

Adam plastered a goofy smile on his face, but deep down inside, it hurt. A lot. His brother didn't think of him worthy enough smarts-wise to even explain something to him.

Besides being teased for his dumbness, he also hated most the fact that he couldn't protect his younger siblings, ranging from Douglas to everyday squabbles. It seemed that once every two minutes Bree and Chase argued about the littlest thing, and as of Douglas, well... after the Triton App incident, he had stared fearfully at his younger brother. How could Chase not be mad at him for almost KILLING him with his lasers? He had let himself fall into Douglas' trap. He should have known better, even with his IQ being lower than eighty!

_"Geez, Tasha, what's with the third degree?"_ That sentence also replayed itself over and over in his head, as well. A small part of his conscious mind had known all along what he was doing, but the Triton App had mostly controlled that section of his mind, too-it was just exorbitantly powerful.

_Adam had hidden behind carefree and untroubled walls his entire life, but now, all he felt was remorse. Why couldn't he be like his siblings and be smarter? The answer, he decided, would be found out when he found his security—his _true_ security, not a façade security. And how exactly was he going to find his security? That remained, in it of itself, a mystery with the answer yet to be provided._

* * *

**How did you like it? Don't forget to R&amp;R! Do you think I should do Bree or Chase's thoughts next? I'll be doing every POV of the characters in the Lab Rats that have appeared at least in 10 episodes, so for the Janelle, Trent, Caitlin, Scott, and Grandma Rose lovers-they won't be making centered appearances. (They might appear, but it won't be from their POV.)  
**


	3. Bree

**Hello again, to all you readers! Hope you enjoyed the first two chapters. If you're worried this will be a boring story, don't worry and please don't stop reading this fanfic. It will get exciting soon, I promise. After I go through the main characters' POV, it will be like a regular episode and an old enemy will appear. Can you guess who? Without further ado, Chapter 2!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.

* * *

Subject B, mostly known as Bree—the middle bionic teen of all three lab rats, was all "speed and flash." Outside, she was known as a feisty yet foolhardy teenage girl dealing with regular boyfriend troubles. She was known for her fierce protection of her family and loyalty to her role: saving the world. She couldn't always keep up the ordinary, boy-troubled teenage girl façade forever, though. She had her own cryptic secrets, too.

Childhood troubles were distant, as far back as she could remember, her entire life was spent in Davenport's lab. That was when the lab rats were all together, where she could be happy and appreciate the fact that Adam and Chase were her brothers. She knew, so far back, that they'd been happy.

But that was before everything—before Leo and Tasha moved in, before they'd gone to school and discovered the line between "popular" and "unpopular," before they'd discovered about Douglas and Marcus, before they'd revealed their big secret to Principal Perry.

What now? It seemed as if everything had gone back to its regular, habitual schedule. But everything hadn't, all the same. Even though, with the new members Leo and Tasha, they'd shared so many great family moments, she still concealed her darkest thoughts. The thoughts of the truth.

She'd thought that Chase would finally realize, in the rare moments of where he was emotional and not cocky, that all she wanted to do, when not saving the world, was just to, well, live a normal life. She wanted to have a part-time job without her stupid brothers hovering around her. She'd thought that maybe Adam would stop embarrassing her in front of everyone, including Stephanie and Caitlin, even though it wouldn't have made a difference in the long run. But no, she was still embarrassed and bossed around.

"_Just like a mission—I'm in charge."_ Chase's cocky, puffed-up voice replayed itself, hour after hour, in her head.

Maybe today—today she'd show them that she wasn't just a dorky teenage girl with crazy brothers who acted too quickly and seemed to disappear whenever she got nervous. Maybe today, she'd finally recognized for being somewhat normal and independent at _all_…

She stepped out of her capsule and stood there, thinking about school. Maybe she'd see Caitlin and they could go to the mall after school and fish pennies out of the public fountain! All thoughts of being shamed for her weirdness melted as she remembered her favorite incident with Caitlin—the Domino Wars, where she'd _actually_ participated in a _normal, natural_ school event with Leo, who definitely was better than Adam or Chase because, well, he was Leo!

Eddy appeared on the screen. "Watch out!" he jeered, in his nasally voice. "Yes, bystanders, although this innocent girl walking down the street looks quite pretty, inside, she's a ROBOT!"

Bree didn't even think about retorting.

"What's wrong, _robot_? Worried you'll get picked on at school today for being a _robot?_"

Bree mocked Eddy in his exact same vocal pattern using her vocal manipulation. _"Yes, officer, I see a one-foot midget whose job consists of terrorizing teens, acting sassy, and not much else._"

Eddy frowned. "I _hate_ it when you use that weird vocal manipulation on me!" He disappeared and Bree smiled. It was rare when she could take down Eddy. Then it melted. _I'll show them,_ she thought. She just had no idea at all how to. Her moments of independence and normal-ness came out of the blue, often at times where Chase, Adam, Davenport, and even Leo never noticed _or_ fussed about. What was she going to do?

* * *

It was free period, where students just mingled around the hallways or by their lockers, chatting. _They're all so normal,_ she thought._ THEY don't have to worry about saving the world twice a week._ Caitlin walked up to her, unnoticed.

"Hey, Bree! Do you want to hang out at the mall tonight? Lindsey said she'd meet us there and then we can all fish change out of fountains!"

Bree cheered and trombones blared in her mind—and then she remembered. She had to train today at 4:30 P.M. _on the dot, no exceptions, _Davenport had said.

She sighed. Every day last week, Caitlin and Lindsey had asked her out to the mall for some frozen yogurt and penny fishing, and every day last week, she had declined. What was she going to do now? She couldn't say she had a project to work on forever—the truth was going to come out eventually.

"I'm sorry, Caitlin. I can't go. I, ah… I… um, I have…" she glanced around desperately, looking for some inspiration. She spotted a boy handing out flyers for a pet-sitting business. Aha! "… I have to pet-sit for my neighbors, the Harringtons."

Instead of relaxing, Caitlin was on to Bree, it seemed. "Clayton hates you and your family. Plus, they don't have any pets!"

Bree smiled nervously. "They do now! They, uh, have a goldfish named… Goldie."

Caitlin raised an eyebrow, showing that she didn't exactly believe Bree, but she said, "Alright…" and walked towards Lindsey's locker.

Bree sighed and tucked a strand of brown hair around her ear. She hated having to save the world twice a week; no matter how much she loved her super speed, she would have given all of her abilities up just to be normal… or would she?

Well, there was something to think about.

_Bree had hid behind regular and normal walls her entire life, but now, all she felt was a fiery determination to be like every other teenage girl. Why couldn't she be like Caitlin and Lindsey and not have to save the world so often? The answer, she decided, would be found out when she found her security—her _true_ security, not a fake security. And how exactly was she going to find that security? That remained in it of itself, a mystery with the answer yet to be provided._

* * *

**Well? How'd you like it? The crowd goes wild! Two updates in one day! (I'm in a good mood right now. I can't say I'll always be this generous-there will probably be a week or so as a gap between now and then, but we'll see. Chase will be next, and then who knows? You'll only find out if you R&amp;R! ;)**


	4. Chase

**Hey y'all! A lot of you like Chase, and you wanted me to do him after Adam, but I got more votes for Bree. However, those votes don't appear in the review page, as I'm not sure how to turn on the "Accept All Reviews." Can someone tell me how to do that? The only way I get the Guest Reviews is via personal email, so... Anyway, thanks to the people who have reviewed so far. I'd just like to say that I'm somewhat discouraged by the lack of reviews, so if you can review, PLEASE DO. A simple "update" would be fine, too. Remember, reviews fuel me to keep updating, since I have all of the chapters up to no. 7 written, so if you'd like to see them, R&amp;R! ;)  
**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.

* * *

Subject C, mainly known as Chase—the youngest bionic teen of all three of the lab rats, all "smart and nerdy." Outside, his mannerisms were cocky, secure, and confident. He was known for his perfectionist attitude and leader-like skills. He couldn't always keep up the proud, egotistical façade forever. He had his own arcane secrets, too.

Childhood memories were branded in his brain, due to his bionic memory—as far back as he could remember, his entire life was set in Davenport's lab. That was when the lab rats were all together; when they all worked as a team and had private family bonds between each of them so strong nothing, _nothing_, could break them. He knew, so far back, that they'd all been happy, _especially_ him.

But that was before everything—before Leo and Tasha moved in, before they'd discovered Marcus and Douglas, before _he'd_ gotten trapped in the avalanche, before they'd revealed their big secret to Principal Perry.

What now? Chase knew, deep down, that no matter how many times Donald had tried to get them all back together as a completely normal family, that Douglas, he would never forget everything that had happened since Leo had showed him the world… but in a bad way. After all of the family moments with the new members Leo and Tasha, after Leo had talked him out of crushing him while under the Triton App, well, he still coveted his darkest thoughts. The thoughts of truth.

He'd thought that Adam had finally realized that, even though he and Bree had "flashy" abilities, his smarts and mind abilities could be appreciated, too. He'd thought that maybe Bree would respect him for all the things he'd fixed, no matter how nerdy he seemed at school. What did they do when something went horribly wrong with one of Davenport's inventions? Did they panic and scream? Well, yes, but _who_ exactly did they go to? Did they tell Davenport? No. Did they beg Eddy for help? No. _They went to Chase._

"_Fix this, nerd. FIX IT!" _It replayed itself, hour after hour, in his head. He had messed up. He had _let_ himself mess up.

Maybe today, today he'd show them that he wasn't just an egomaniac with abilities that no one cared about. Maybe today, he'd finally be recognized for being somewhat useful at all…

He stepped out of his capsule and stood there, thinking about the avalanche. It had haunted him for so many weeks… he had almost _died._ And who came for him? His _family_ sure didn't. Anger and betrayal raged through his mind, until he had heard that sharp scrape of a shovel digging him out. His heart raced, and he _knew, _just _knew,_ that his family _had_ come for him after all!

Happiness had turned to shock etched on his face when he saw Douglas, grinning sadistically.

He had doubled-crossed him; he had turned down an offer that offered something he hungered for; something that, when he thought about it, made him smile deliciously. And for what? Why had he turned it down? What would have happened…

There were too many answers to that _one, single_ possibility, even for the smartest person on Earth.

His family had no idea how close he had come to accepting Douglas' offer.

"_What would I have to do?" Chase had stood up and gazed at Douglas._ The scene right there and then had haunted him for a long time. He could have turned the tables either way, then. What _would_ he have to do…?

Eddy appeared on the screen and shook Chase out of his deepest, most secretive thoughts. "Oh, my!" he sneered. "Does the little bionic genius finally realize that he isn't of any use and should go apply elsewhere?"

Chase hardly heard Eddy; he had sunk back into his dark thoughts.

"What's wrong, _genius?_" The word genius, spoken in such a way, stabbed Chase in the heart. Angrily, he formed a force field, shrunk it, and threw it at Eddy's control panel/box. It sparked, and made zapping sounds, and Eddy disappeared.

_I'll show them, _he thought. _I will._ He just had no idea at all how to. His family moments never appeared when he wished them to; his siblings, after all he had done after they'd met Krane, well… they'd not done anything. "_If you explode, the survivors will move on to Plan B." _

Even just a simple "thank-you" would have been nice, but did his siblings bother to thank him? No, of course not.

* * *

Chase was walking home from school with his siblings. For once, Bree wasn't running, and for once, Adam wasn't doing something dumb like testing out his spray-on jeans in front of everyone (did he _not_ get the fact that walking around in just a sweatshirt and underwear was disturbing?) or trying see just how many edibles were on his Incredible Edibles list.

Well, not for long, anyway.

Adam looked over, and said, "Chase, just to speed things up, how about I throw you home, and then Bree can super-speed Leo and me home?" (**A/N Yes, the grammar is correct.**)

Chase grimaced. _"No!"_ he said forcefully.

Leo smiled, an almost invisible smile, happy that he wasn't Chase at the moment.

Adam whacked him on the shoulder playfully. "Aw, come on, Chasey, _please?_ We can have lots of fun!"

Chase grumbled, "Did you _not_ hear me? I said NO!" He looked at Leo pleadingly, but Leo had stepped backwards, giving Chase a look that said, "No way. I'm _not_ getting in the way of _this._"

Adam picked up Chase in response and said, "Bree, how about you start the countdown!"

Bree didn't look up from her phone. She was texting to Caitlin about penny fishing or something. "Alright," she said, bored. "10… 9… 8…

Adam began swinging Chase. "…7…6…5…"

Chase began yelling. "Adam, STOP! I _really_ don't want to do this!"

Adam grinned. "…4…3…2…"

Chase was really very irritated now. Why didn't Adam ever listen to him? He couldn't control his abilities sometimes, really, he couldn't. He flew out of Adam's arms using his levitation ability and yelled, "You NEVER listen to me! Have you ever thought of what it might be like to be the smaller, picked-on brother your whole life? I'm tired and sick of Bionic Brother Toss. Even though I'm bionic, _I'M STILL HUMAN! _I have feelings, too, you know!" He raced off at almost a speed to match Bree's.

Using his super-hearing, he heard Adam grumble to Bree, who was only half-listening, as well as to Leo, "_Somebody_ needs to work on anger-management issues!"

They wouldn't be joking like that if they had known how close Chase had come to accepting the offer to becoming the ultimate bionic. Chase knew that about his siblings, _for sure_.

_Chase had hid behind conceited and sanguine walls his entire life, but now, all he felt was resentment towards his siblings. Why couldn't he be credited for _his_ abilities? Why did he have to be the outcast, the odd man out, the helpless baby brother? The answer, he decided, would be found out when he found his security—his _true_ security, not a façade security. And how exactly was he going to find his security? That remained, in it of itself, a mystery with the answer yet to be provided._

* * *

**So, how did you like it? I bet that you're thinking,** **"Well, if that Rats' thoughts are all done, shouldn't the story be done already?" Oh, no! You'll just have to see! ****Remember, action will be introduced soon after I'm done with sharing the deepest, darkest thoughts of each of the main characters. Please R&amp;R! :-) (I apologize for any grammatical, spelling, or punctuation errors.)**


	5. Thoughts of the Truth: The Others

**This will be a short chapter, more like a filler/transition chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.

* * *

_Even though the lab rats harbored their deepest and darkest secrets, thinking about them constantly, striving to be credited for what they wished for, to simply_ change_ what others thought about them, well, there were others besides the lab rats that had secrets. Deeper and darker secrets. Secrets that, if revealed, would tear the family apart. _

_Just like that._

_And even the characters who had a darker side to them, even the characters who worked not for the better of the population but for themselves, even _they_ had their own clandestine secrets. Secrets that, once disseminated, would wreak havoc upon the known world._

_Each and every person has his own dark secrets that are shut away from this world, this light, bright world. These dark secrets bubble in every person's mind, waiting to spring out. _

_Such thoughts were branded in the mind of each and every character affected by Subjects A, B, and C. Such thoughts were reflected upon in each and every character afflicted by Subjects A, B, and C. Such thoughts were revealed, eventually._

_And they could never become concealed again._

_Ever._

* * *

**Don't forget to R&amp;R-if I get at least five reviews in the next two days, I'll update on the third day or maybe even the night of the second day if I'm in a good mood! I also want to give a shout-out to MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul for being such a faithful and complimentary reviewer! **


	6. Leo

**Hello again! I'd like to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorite(d) (Is that even a word?). To answer Labratslover's question, yes, this chapter is centering on Leo. Thank you all so much for sticking with this story! **

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.

* * *

Leo Francis Davenport Dooley, sometimes known as L. Do—the lab rats' best friend and step-sibling, quirky, strange, weird—yes, he was all those, but he meant well. Outside, he acted _somewhat_ modest, somewhat peculiarly. He was known for his odd, idiosyncratic habits and smart thinking in the long run. He couldn't always keep up the content yet bizarre façade forever. He had his own secrets that grew as fast as ivy vines, twisting and twining their way into his heart and darkest depths of his soul.

Childhood memories of being with Tasha and his late father were forgotten, as far back as he could remember, he had spent most of his life happily with Tasha. That was when he never had known who the lab rats were, when it was just Tasha and him in their happy little bubble.

But that was before everything—before he moved in with the Davenports, before he'd met Marcus and Douglas, before he nearly died from the lab explosion and then at the hands of his "Triton App siblings," before everything that had turned his life upside-down

Now what? It seemed as if everything had gone back to normal. But everything hadn't. After all of the family moments with his new step-siblings and stepfather, he still shielded his darkest thoughts. The thoughts of the truth.

He'd thought that his step-siblings had finally realized that, in his rare moments of helpfulness, he could be of use and help them as their mission specialist other than to be counted on for, well, nothing in particular. He'd thought that Big "D" would finally appreciate all the help that Leo had done for him—he'd crawled up the elevator shaft the save Big "D" and his lives, he'd risked his life to save the lab rats in the collider, and so much more. He'd warned them, over and over, about Marcus and his true intentions. He'd saved the lab rats lives again at the Bionic Showdown—he'd been trying to protect them! That was all he'd meant to do! But no, he was still the quirky one whom everyone looked down on him with a superior air.

"_If only someone superior and suave had warned you against it!"_

"_But—they didn't! _You_ did." _Bree's seemingly innocent comment had stung like a bee sting, only dozens of times worse. It replayed itself, hour after hour, in his head.

Maybe today—today he'd show them that he wasn't just the unorthodox-like Davenport. Maybe today, he'd show them all that he could protect the lab rats, even if he was right about Marcus all along. Maybe today, he'd be recognized as part of the team, and not just the often-forgotten Mission Specialist.

He got out of bed and just sat on the edge of the mattress, thinking about, well, nothing at all, for once. Maybe today Trent would finally stop picking on him! No, it was hopeless. Trent would never stop—he was only nice to his hamster, after all. All thoughts of being discredited for his wacky ways melted as he thought about the pleasant vengeance feeling in his head when he'd finally freaked Trent out last Halloween…

Eddy appeared on his screen in Leo's room. "Oh, my! Call Donatella Versace!***** We have a fashion EMERGENCY!"

Leo looked down at his gown—no, no, no—his _pajamas._ He said, angrily, "Eddy—they're _pajamas._ Not gowns, not dresses, not Scottish kilts!"

Eddy retorted in his nasally voice, "True! But they're still ugly all the same. Since they're _really, really_ ugly, I'd better sound the Klaxon!"

Leo shouted, "No! No, no, no, no, no!"

Eddy paused. "Well, I won't if you'll do something for me!"

Leo considered this. Since he wasn't bionic, he couldn't take Eddy out the way Bree, Adam, or Chase would. He'd have to think carefully. Aha! Reverse psychology.

"You know, Eddy," he said slyly, "Mom said that she wanted you to be on all day long, because she absolutely ORDERS you to do so!"

Eddy frowned. "I _hate _it when anyone except Donnie orders me around!" Without further ado, Eddy disappeared, and Leo smiled. Safe for another day.

The smiled was extinguished too quickly. _I'll show them, _he thought. _I will._ He just had no idea at all how to. His rare moments of being appreciated came haphazardly, often at times where it was never, ever noticed. What was he going to do?

* * *

It was free period, and Leo was so happy he couldn't stop smiling. Janelle was actually talking to him! He figured, to make up for the missed movie date so far back when Future Leo a.k.a. Meo had visited, he had to win Janelle again as much as possible.

"So, Leo, I was thinking—even though the last time I was with you I got dumped with pudding and clumping kitty litter, you _did_ save my life, so I don't think you really _are_ bad luck. So would you like to meet me at, say, that new restaurant called Ha Long Bay? It's Vietnamese, I think.*****

Leo was grinning almost grotesquely now.

"Um, Leo? Is that your version of a yes?"

Leo kept on grinning like an idiotic fool.

Janelle slapped Leo across the face, which broke Leo out of his trance.

Leo came to life. "Yes, Janelle! Of course! I'd love to!"

Janelle smiled and chuckled lightly. "See you then!" She tucked a strand of curly black-and-brown hair around her ear and walked away.

Unbeknownst to him, Adam, Bree, and Chase had walked up beside Leo. "You know, Leo," said Bree craftily, "if you're going to have a love life with Janelle, you can't be involved in missions with us."

Leo stared at her. Was she saying he'd have to drop out of the team if he wanted to go on a date with Janelle?

"But that's not fair! You like Owen!"

Bree blushed and looked at her toes. "Well, there's a difference!"

Leo folded his arms across his chest. "Is there, really?"

Chase had enough sense to take over from there. "Leo, we appreciate you trying to warn us about Marcus, but… well…" He let the sentence hang.

Leo felt like crying. "Are you dropping me from the team?"

Adam was uncharacteristically sympathetic and gentle. Well, there was a surprise! "Leo, we just think that if you multitask and dabble in a love life, you won't be there for us if we're on the most important mission of our lives. Like that space station! You and Davenport totally abandoned us."

Leo looked at his shoes and suddenly felt very, very small and unimportant.

_Leo had hid in his comfort zone behind walls of quirkiness and oddness his entire life, but now, all he felt was penitence. Why couldn't he have a normal life _and_ help the Rats? The answer, he decided, would be found out when he found his security—his _true_ security, not a façade security. And how exactly was he going to find his security? That remained, in it of itself, a mystery with the answer yet to be provided._

* * *

**How did you like this one? I was nervous since Leo's fear was never hinted in the show, so I really had to dig deep on his character. That included four hours of watching Season 1 on YouTube. Augh, my head's still spinning. Should I do Davenport next? Don't forget to R&amp;R and check out my other stories, Bionic Ice Skating (one-shot) and Marcus' Childhood! (I apologize for repeating synonyms for weird. There aren't many of them.)  
**

***First of all, Donatella Versace is a very famous clothes designer.  
*Second of all, Ha Long Bay is a real Vietnamese restaurant in Tucson, AZ.  
**

**Okay, all done! Please R&amp;R! :-)**


	7. Donald Davenport

**Hey y'all! It's good to all virtually indirectly see you again! I want to thank everybody who's reviewed, followed and favorite(d). Anyway, I'm very happy-since I now have twenty-nine reviews! So, here you go!  
**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.

* * *

Donald Davenport, brilliant inventor and multi-billionaire, either called Donald or Mr. Davenport—also the fatherly figure of Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo, and the wife of Tasha. Outside, his mannerisms were much like Chase's—child-like, selfish, and self-absorbed. He was known for acting much more immaturely than he really was and for ego that never stopped, not even in a crisis. He couldn't always keep up the vain, egotistical act forever, though. He had his own enigmatic secrets, too.

Childhood memories were forgotten; all his life he only remembered being with the lab rats, watching them grow up, year by year, until his sweet little toddlers had turned into bored, independent teenagers. That was when it was just him and them, happy together, never knowing who lurked in the shadows, desperate to get the lab rats back. He knew, so far back then, that they'd been happy. _He'd_ been happy, more like…

But that was before everything—before Leo and Tasha moved in, before Douglas had returned from his supposed "fall-into-a-volcano death," before Marcus had captured him, before the lab rats had revealed their bionic secret to Principal Perry. Before everything that had sucked up his content life and replaced it with an almost dystopian version.

What if Douglas had succeeded and Leo hadn't crashed in the "house" (or whatever he called that funky place) and made Douglas drop the remote, giving him time to smash it with his foot? What then? Leo and Tasha would be living in fear; they'd be on the run, and no one could stop Douglas. Donald _needed_ the lab rats, not just for his safety and protection, but well…

He wasn't supposed to love his experiments! That's all they were—that's all that Douglas had intended them to be, right?

Internally, he shook his head stubbornly. They were his _children;_ they were only _human._ And every human needed attention, no matter how amazing they were bionic-wise.

Now what? It seemed as if everything had gone back to normal. But everything hadn't gone back to normal _at all._ After all of the family moments with the new members Leo and Tasha, he still shielded his covert thoughts. The thoughts of the truth.

Every day, every hour, every minute, every second, he worried. He worried that Adam, Bree, and Chase would never come back home safely because they might expose their secret. He worried that Spike would come out and then he'd have a _lot_ of explaining to do. He worried that Douglas would kidnap them on their walk to and from school _and he'd never know about it._ He worried in general about their safekeeping!

Donald shook his hand, barely acknowledgeable. What had happened to him? He never used to be this paranoid. But that was before Douglas had let him know he was still alive and out for revenge.

But Adam, Bree, and Chase went out on the most dangerous missions and a) they were always successful, and b) they always survived, even when the future had twisted their fate so they wouldn't, didn't they? Surely sending Adam, Bree, and Chase out into space or into a runaway train that was hurtling at four hundred miles per hour was much more dangerous than Douglas kidnapping them, right?

No… it was much worse. Douglas would activate their Triton App once more, and then he'd be helpless against his younger brother.

As much as he'd hate to admit it, he knew that he relied on the lab rats for his safekeeping, as well as Leo's and Tasha's. Without them, if Douglas had sent Marcus to attack and infiltrate his mansion, well… they'd all be dead by now, wouldn't they?

"_I'm going to spend some quality time with my three WONDERFUL kids!"_ Douglas' voice haunted his mind, replaying itself, hour after hour, in his head.

Maybe today—today he'd show them that he wasn't just a cocky, egomaniac that had a room full of mirrors in which he called, "A room full of me." No, he'd show them that he cared about them all, and he'd protect them if it was the last thing he did.

Donald slowly got out of bed and went into the bathroom, where he looked at his reflection. His bloodshot eyes stared heartlessly back at him, empty and shallow and yet deep, like never-ending chasms. His hair, well… he was finding himself not caring about his hair lately, and that never happened! Successful multi-billionaires _always_ had good hair! What was wrong with him?

He knew very well what was wrong with him.

He was _afraid._ For the first time in forever, he was _afraid. _Sure, he'd been scared of things like bad hair days and losing all of his money or getting a scratch on his mirrors in his room-full-of-me, but those were simplistic, superficial worries.

_This was real._

Eddy flickered to life and Donald played with the soap bars in his bathroom. Normally he loved the smell or rosemary, sage, and peppermint, but all they'd reminded of were the times when he still was on good terms with his brother and when they'd wash each other, thirty-five years ago…

"Hey, Donnie!" Eddy shouted.

"Donnie" jumped.

Eddy snickered. "You know why I'm so glad that Douglas wants the kids?"

Donald stared at Eddy. No matter how much Eddy annoyed him sometimes, _him,_ Eddy's best friend, well… Eddy would never betray him on purpose, would he?

Eddy continued, "It's because if they ever are captured, little Leo will go after them and then Tasha will go after _him_ and then you can spend all of your time with ME!"

Donald sighed. Of all the things to say, that was the least comforting, because he _knew_ that Leo would go after Adam, Bree, and Chase if they were captured. If they were captured, Leo and Tasha would be all he had left. And Leo cared too much about the lab rats and Tasha cared too much about Leo to stay behind.

Eddy continued in his nasally voice. "We can spend the whole day together! You and I can do all sorts of things! And maybe you could give me my body back. I loved terrorizing the little squirts!"

Donald grimaced and rubbed his temples. "Maybe later, Eddie. I… I just have to think for a moment. I have to be alone, okay?"

Eddy whined, "Only if you promise to play with me later!"

Donald barely heard him. "Of course, Eddy," whereupon Eddy switched off, leaving Davenport alone with his dark thoughts. _I'll show them,_ he thought. _I will._ He just had no idea how to show them he really did care about them all! His rare fatherly moments came at random, least when he expected it, often at times where Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo didn't really care _or_ notice. What was he going to do?

* * *

_Donald had returned from a successful outing with a group of scientists developing a high-tech invention that allowed for stress to be relieved at once. _

_He parked his Davenport Industries car in the garage and walked in the back door. On his way down to the lab, he heard giggling. As far as he knew, Douglas didn't giggle. Who giggled like that? It sounded like Douglas when he was only five…_

_No! He couldn't have. No!_

_Donald ran down to the lab and saw something that made his heart drop._

_There were three children in the room._

_Perfectly innocent children, yes? But ordinary? Oh, no!_

_The oldest child, a boy, was aiming at rats in a cage by shooting lasers at his eyes._

_The middle child, a girl, was giddily running around the room at lightning speed and causing papers to fly everywhere._

_The youngest one shocked him the most._

_He was lying on a metal table with a white sheet over him, and Douglas was bending over him, mumbling something along the lines of, "Yes… my boy, you have intelligence. You have a force field. And so many more hidden abilities left to be discovered… maybe I can speed that up, if only Donnie doesn't find out about it. You _do_ lack strength and intelligence, but your chip can hold more! So much more! So now, to make you indomitable!"_

_Donald yelled, "DOUGLAS!"_

_Douglas whirled around, and then smirked. "You like what I did with the kids?"_

_Donald felt his heart drop once again. He had trusted Douglas. And now, he knew what Douglas would do. He'd active a "control" app… hopefully not the Triton App; Douglas hadn't mastered that yet… and then _he'd turn them into mindless, killing soldiers.

_Donald snapped out of his thoughts and yelled, "You aren't doing anything with them!"_

"_Too late, Donnie! I already have. Hehehehe." _

"_You won't!" In one fluid movement, he grabbed the girl speeding past him by her blurring arm, yanked the oldest boy back, causing his lasers to shoot wildly, and grabbed the youngest one out from under sheet. And then he ran._

_Douglas yelled after him, making no attempt to stop him. "I'll come back for them, Donnie! And then they'll be all mine…" His voice faded out as Donald ran to his car and shoved them in, turned the ignition key on, and drove away, far, far away._

Donald looked up to see the doors opening, revealing Chase behind them. "Hey," he said. "What are you thinking about?"

Donald just said absentmindedly, "Oh, nothing in particular…"

Chase looked at him. "Aren't you coming?"

Donald shook his head in surprise. "What?"

Chase gave him a scrutinizing gaze. "I said, will you come to school today for the science fair?"

Donald groaned. He had a business conference today. "I'm sorry, Chase. I can't. I have… other things on my agenda today."

Chase gave him a hard, harsh stare. "You know, after all we've been through, you'd think you'd come to school just to see what your children are doing." And then he walked out, without a look over his shoulder, not even a tiny glare.

_Donald Davenport had hid behind safe, secure, and conceited walls his entire life, but now, all he felt was sadness. Why couldn't the kids understand how much pressure there was on his shoulders? The answer, he decided, would be found out when he found his security—his _true_ security, not a façade security. And how exactly was he going to find his security? That remained, in it of itself, a mystery with the answer yet to be provided._

* * *

**How did you guys like it? Please review (but no flaming), and check out my other LR stories, Bionic Ice Skating and Marcus' Childhood!  
Chapter 7 should be up by the end of this week! Should it be on Tasha or on Eddy? I've written both out, but I'm not sure which ones you want first, so let me know! :-) (I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors.)  
**


	8. Tasha

**Wow, thirty-five reviews! I'm impressed that there are that many reviews for a story with no action :-D So, here's a chapter on Tasha, as you all wished. I also had trouble with her because she's not a very well-developed character in the show, therefore her real fears were never revealed, similar to Leo. My rules for which characters I'm writing about are: they must appear in at least 8-10 episodes. However, I will be doing Douglas, because I have a feeling he'll be appearing in future shows and the Lab Rats Season 4 or 5 finale, a.k.a. the show's finale. Sorry for the blabber! Go on, begin reading!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.

* * *

Tasha Davenport, wife of Donald Davenport, mother/stepmother to four children (and three of them being superhuman), and struggling reporter. Outside, her mannerisms were cheery, ecstatic, and positive. She was known for her motherly, hovering ways and wanting to get involved more in her stepchildren/children's school life and general life. She couldn't always keep up the jocular, euphoric façade forever. She had her own veiled secrets, too.

Childhood memories were forgotten, as far back as she could remember, it had just been Leo and her, living contentedly in a cozy apartment building. That was when she and Leo were perfectly normal people, going along with the flow of life, just Leo and her… She knew, so far back, that she'd been happy.

But that was before everything—before Leo and she had moved in to the Davenport household, before Leo had almost gotten himself killed getting involved with Adam, Bree, and Chase, before the lab had been blown up. Every little miniscule problem that occurred in this strange family affected her, each and every thing.

Now what? It seemed as if everything had gone back to normal. But everything hadn't. After all of the family moments with Donald, Adam, Bree, and Chase, she still harbored her darkest thoughts. The thoughts of the truth.

She'd thought that Leo had finally realized that he needed to stop endangering his life so recklessly; she'd thought that Leo would stop spending so much time with the rats and start spending more time with her. She knew, no matter how clumsily Leo tried to hide it, that he didn't want her getting in associated with his life outside of the house, and it hurt. It really stung.

She'd thought that Bree would realize that she needed to spend more time with the only other female in the household. It had hurt when Bree and run away so soon after she'd moved upstairs, because she _knew_, no matter how unskillfully Bree had tried to cover it up, that Bree did not want to be with Tasha so much—what had she done wrong? She had given Bree plenty of privacy, her sewing room, all a girl could ask for…

But no, she was still the outcast in the household—never involved in anything, the worrywart that was scorned… it hurt, a lot. Whatever she tried to do, she was never told that she was a big help. No, it was first "the glare," and then she would say sheepishly, "I'm not helping, am I?" and then the former would say, "Nope."

"_Donald, I think you should spend more time with Leo; he spends too much time playing video games! Last week, he tried to pause me. Twice!" she'd said indignantly. But instead of her siding with her, Donald made a short joke out of it._

"_That would be cool," he'd said, twiddling with the video game controller._

It replayed itself, hour after hour, in her head.

Maybe today—today she'd show them that she wasn't just the ordinary mother in this whole mess of a family that had weird abilities. Maybe today, she'd finally be recognized for being somewhat involved in her family at all…

She climbed out of bed, thinking about how to do it. She definitely couldn't try to get involved in Leo, Adam, Bree, and Chase's school lives again—that had turned out to be a disaster. Then what? Ooh, they could have a family night of a movie and homemade popcorn and cookies! All thoughts of being the reject in the Davenport family dissolved when she began getting excited about her idea. It would be a movie based on the family genre; the popcorn would be caramel, maybe, with butter and salt, of course.

Eddy appeared on the screen. "Oh, no!" He said, in mock horror. "I found Bigfoot, everybody! I'm famous now! Look at this face! It matches the pictures EXACTLY!"

Tasha moaned. No matter how hard she could ever try, she would _never _get along with Eddy. _Ever._

"Eddy, do I need to turn you off?"

Suddenly, Eddy began pleading in a pitiful voice. "No, no! You don't need to turn me off! I'll be good! I'll never make fun of you!"

"Too late," Tasha said, a smirk almost invisible on her face. She reached over by the nightstand and pushed the button that turned Eddy on and off, not that she ever used the "ON" button. Why would she? She would happily discard Eddy, not that Donald would ever allow it. Why he loved that smart home security system, she would never know.

Her thoughts of vengeance dissipated as she thought, _I'll show them._ _I will._ She just had no idea how to. Family moments came now and then, often at times when Donald, Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo thankful for. What was she going to do?

* * *

Tasha walked into the kitchen for a glass of water when she noticed Donald, Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo sitting on their large white couch. They seemed to be in a heated debate over something. What was it? She edge closer, trying to look disinterested, but all the same trying to listen in on their conversation.

"I'm telling you, there's no way that we can reach that plane in time! It's going too fast. The fuel plane exploded a while ago, and the monitor says that it will eventually run out of fuel." Donald said.

Bree said, "But… we can't give up hope! Not yet! Remember all those times where you thought we couldn't do it? The runaway train, the jet-wing, the neurotoxin, even the cytanium mission?"

Adam shrugged. "Whatever you guys are saying was lost on me after "in time." He smiled. "Who wants to go out for pizza? I call dibs on pepperoni!"

Leo said, "Oh, no you don't! That pepperoni is mine!"

Chase elbowed Adam and slapped Leo. "Stop it!" he said. "Look, maybe Bree has a point—that's it! Remember the runaway train? Remember how we solved it? We pulled hard enough. We yanked hard enough—"

Bree interrupted, "Okay! We get it! We did things hard enough! So what's your point?"

Chase glared at her. "I'm saying, if we can combine how we solved the runaway train problem, as in a vehicle going so fast, just like that self-driving car, the underwater submarine, an out of control, fast-moving vehicle, and the jet-wing incident, where an _aerial_ vehicle was out of control—we can stop this super-speed jet!"*

Donald smiled genuinely. "That's it! Chase, you're a genius!"

"I know," Chase said nonchalantly.

Bree rolled her eyes. "We get it, okay?"

Chase said, "Alright! Okay, so I think the plan is this: Adam, we'll use one of Davenport's inventions to launch you up towards the plane. Pull on the plane as hard as you can, and then Bree will speed around to get a trampoline to break your fall. Then, throw one of my force field plasma balls as accurately as you can. I'll give you the coordinates for that, too."

Adam said, "Awesome! Falling out of the sky without a parachute! Sounds good to me."

Chase continued, "Okay, if the plane slows down, I'll calculate where and when it's going to fall and crash. Bree will speed herself and Adam to that point after I send you the GPS coordinates. Then, find a way to break the plane's fall, too."

Bree interrupted. "Like what?"

Chase shrugged. "Whatever sounds good—just don't use boxes. The pilot will mistake it for debris and try everything to avoid landing there.

"Anyway, I'll watch you on my sonar scan and then I'll give you directions through the com-set and then Adam, brace yourself on the point and try and stop the plane with your strength. Then, lower it and let it on the landing point. Sound good?"

Donald nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Leo said angrily, "Where's my part in this?"

Chase softened. "You don't have one…"

Leo frowned.

"Okay, okay! Monitor us on Davenport's HD monitor. Let us know if anything, uh, unusual happens."

Leo smiled. "Okay!"

Tasha was shocked. They were going on one of the most dangerous and yet exhilarating missions of their lives and they weren't even telling her? Even Leo had a part in it!

She hurried over. "Can I do anything to help?"

Donald looked at her as if she was a mouse asking if she could help. Then he said blankly, "You can make dinner."

_Tasha had hid behind cheery, bubbly, exuberant walls her whole life, but now, all she felt was sadness, being the outcast of the Davenport household. Why couldn't she be more involved with her kids/step kids without making them feel overprotected? __? The answer, she decided, would be found out when she found her security—her _true_ security, not a façade security. And how exactly was she going to find her security? That remained, in it of itself, a mystery with the answer yet to be provided._

* * *

**Did ya like it? R&amp;R! The next POVs (that are already written out) will be:  
**

**Eddy  
Douglas  
Principal Perry  
**

**Feel free to suggest a character I've forgotten about-however, I have my own special plans about Marcus. So think of anyone else besides said characters. See y'all in a few days! (I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors.)  
**

**Okay, the footnote:**

***For those of you not studying aerial vehicles, some super-fast jets that fly faster than the speed of sound (like nine hundred MPH, pardon me if I'm wrong) can run out of fuel very quickly. Therefore, they need to get fuel when in mid-flight. Some smaller but just as planes solely for the purpose of re-fueling other planes, well, re-fuel, uh, other super-fast planes! So they have to be careful when re-fueling-if they make one mistake or misjudging how to plug the nozzle in, etc. it could blow up. **


	9. Eddy

**Hello, everyone! I know you've all been looking forward to this chapter because, well, this is an unexplained character whose fears, well, are nonexistent, and therefore are tricky to write, hence usually never written before, which is why you all want to read this. Following me?**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and I want to give a special shout-out to MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanlSoul, a very interesting author who is writing a new story and will be updating maybe today or tomorrow! Please check out her new story! :-D  
**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.

* * *

Eddy (Davenport), the smart-home security system; the snarky smart-home security system; the snarky, well-hated, smart-home security system. Outside, his mannerisms were snarky, mocking, and sarcastic. He was known for his taunting ways and nasal, obnoxious voice. He couldn't always keep up the indifferent, annoying façade forever. He had his own dark secrets, too.

All he had ever known, if you could ever call his first years his "childhood," was with Donald Davenport, his creator and best friend. He'd watched Donald make so many creative, priceless inventions, and they'd talked, side by side. That was when it was just Donald and him, the two of them in the lab, both of them always there for each other. He knew, so far back, that they'd been happy.

But that was before everything—before Adam, Bree, and Chase had been created, before Leo and Tasha had moved in, before he'd been blown up to smithereens and recreated once again.

Now what? It seemed as if everything had gone back to normal again. But everything hadn't. After all of the precious moments when it had been just Donald and him, after all of the not so lovingly teasing of the kids, Eddy still harbored his darkest thoughts. The thoughts of the truth.

"_You know, Eddy, we were never the best of friends, but—we're going to miss you."_

"_Aw, really?" _It had touched his heart, just for a brief moment.

"_No!"_

"_We hate you!"_

"_You're evil!"_

They'd said that, yes, they had. It replayed itself, hour after hour, in his head.

Maybe today—today he'd show them that he wasn't just some shallow smart home security system. Maybe today, he'd finally try and show what he really felt like, just somewhat at all…

He switched himself on, and he watched the lab, which was very quiet in early morning. He watched the lab rats sleeping in their capsules—Adam was slobbering, Bree was snoring, and Chase was mumbling math equations in his sleep. How would he show them that deep down, if anything happened to them, he would try to protect them? He'd try to with Leo; he'd protected him during the Bionic Showdown, even if Leo had left him in the watch back at Douglas' hideout.

Donald walked in and said without looking at him, "Hi, Eddy. What's on your agenda today?"

Eddy thought bitterly, _"Changing,"_ but after all, he was a robot. He had some sense of feelings and emotion, but he didn't know them all too well.

So all he said was, "Nothing in particular."

Donald stared at Eddy, and burst out laughing. "Yeah, right! You always want to tease the kids or taunt Tasha or annoy me, don't you? It's not like you ever have anything BETTER to do! Hahahahahahaha!"

Eddy felt ashamed. Had he really made such a mark on his family? He simply stated, "Not today." He wondered what Donald would say. Probably something sarcastic. Was he really that bad when it came to sarcasm?

"Eddy, is something wrong?" It seemed like there was genuine concern in Donald's voice.

Eddy hurried to cover up his tracks of self-pity and remorse. "Oh, no, Donnie! Everything's just fine!" He used his bracket smile.

Donald narrowed his eyes. "Eddy, whatever you're up to, please make sure that it doesn't involve a) condiments, b) bird poop, or c) Adam's barrel of spoiled meat and milk."

Eddy thought sadly once again, _"Did I really once sink that low?"_

_Eddy had hid behind scathing, derisive walls his entire life, but all he felt was sadness. Why couldn't he be like Donald more?—well-liked by everyone, yet still with a sarcastic, sardonic sense of humor and a bit of vanity thrown in. __? The answer, he decided, would be found out when he found his security—his _true_ security, not a façade security. And how exactly was he going to find his security? That remained, in it of itself, a mystery with the answer yet to be provided._

* * *

**I'm very, very sorry this was such a short chapter. Even if I watched four hours straight of LR, which I _did_, by the way, Eddy's characterization is simplistically weak. I had to rely on inferences on his true thoughts. Please R&amp;R! I apologize to anyone who read my double-post for Chapter 8 and to anyone who was confused by that double-post, and I thank MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul for pointing it out to me! :-D (I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors.)  
**


	10. Douglas

**Hey, everybody! I know it's been a while. I know, I know. I've just been busy... Anyway, here's your long-awaited chapter (I hope!) and please R&amp;R!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.

* * *

Douglas Davenport, also known as Dougie and Evil Uncle Daddy-the biological father/creator of all three lab rats and Donald Davenport's younger brother. Outside, his mannerisms were sadistic, childish, and petty. He was known for his indifference on whether his creations were evil soldiers or not, and he could have hardly cared less about Marcus.

But that's what everyone thought.

He couldn't always keep up the dark, nonchalant, and phlegmatic attitude towards his children. He had his own dark secrets, too.

How many years had it been since he had been on good terms with Donald? He couldn't remember, no matter how much he searched his mental files for "childhood." It scared him, the way he couldn't remember the last time he'd loved his brother.

Did he still love his brother? He didn't know. It was a mix of emotions that he couldn't quite make out; it was a writhing and squirming, a perfect example of undecided, uncharted emotions. He was sure that, if he could look under a microscope to find emotions, his would be a dark mass of gray that was incomplete; unfinished.

He remembered when he'd created Adam, Bree, and Chase. Had he felt love for them, as well?

He knew the answer to that one: He wasn't sure, either.

It seemed that Adam was more of a brute guy who was never picked on and always got credit for things because he was the oldest, the strongest, maybe (stereotypically) the bravest.

It seemed that Bree wasn't a daddy's girl; she was a mother's daughter. No matter how hard he'd try to bond with her, she would never, ever listen to him, not when she'd learned of his plans back when Marcus was still alive.

Oh, Marcus. Had he loved Marcus?

That answer was definite.

No.

It was, and had always been, a strained relationship. He had only installed such "family traditions" like Pizza Night and Movie Night because he wanted Marcus to feel human so he wouldn't ask questions, probing, busy, nosy questions that would force Douglas' secret out before he was ready to say it, before his secret would be unraveled like a ball of yarn.

A gargantuan, massive, gray ball of yarn.

But after those failures, there had been one child that had been a success, as it seemed to him. He saw the world for what it was; he had the abilities that were deemed useless, but then he would work wonders and surprise them all. He would show them that if they weren't watching their backs, they would wish they had been.

He was the one who was most like Douglas; the one who had a power-hungry mind; the one who sought out everything he could possibly do, to its maximum limits.

He was the quintessence of all the experiments Douglas had planned, he was the one who questioned authority, who defied gravity, who defied the possible laws of physics.

Chase.

But, Douglas discovered, his perfectionist attitude was his failure, as well. Douglas could never get Chase to join him, to become the son Douglas had wanted him to be. He was too smart for him. He would have to think of something else.

Something big.

Something unexpected.

Something that, when revealed, would wreak havoc on the known world.

* * *

Douglas had some inner spirit in his core that seemed to whisper to him, to tell him to visit the dark side every now and then. It whispered and enticed him, showing him the truth. _The dark side is so much more mysterious and unexplored than the good side. Do you want to be like everyone else, and be known for saving the day? _

_Come here, and you'll discover things about yourself you never knew before._

_Come._

After the Triton App incident, where Krane had revealed his thoughts on what he expected to do, Douglas felt betrayed. His plans were ruined; Adam, Bree, and Chase would be destroyed.

Yes, he may have one foot in the dark side, but all the same, he was human.

He was misunderstood.

He could feel emotions.

And those emotions were forbidden love—Donald had told him, so many times, that he couldn't love science experiments. But he was wrong; that was false. He loved Adam, Bree, and Chase more than Donald ever would.

_But then,_ he questioned himself. _What's the real reason you kidnapped Donald and tried to turn Adam, Bree, and Chase into mindless, killing soldiers?_

_Did you really just want to get back at Donny? Is that all you really had in mind?_

The questions continued, pelting him mercilessly.

_What's the truth, Douglas? There's something in your own subconscious mind you're not telling yourself. There's something you won't reveal; something you've kept hidden ever since your old lab blew up._

_There's something there._

Douglas looked out the window in despair. He was in his deep thoughts in another one of his hidden but strategic location. What made him think that there was something he wasn't telling himself? He was _he;_ he knew all of _his_ thoughts the way he knew, well, his thoughts. So what bothered him so much?

_There's something there._

Douglas shook his head, almost imperceptibly. He thought about what his children meant to him.

Adam.

The one he least connected to. He was the strong one, something Douglas had never been. He was the well-liked, positive guy, something Douglas could never be. He was the oldest, something Douglas never wanted to be.

But that was then.

Bree.

The girl; _a_ girl, who seemed distant to him. She was a feisty, foolhardy thing, the quick, nimble, skilled one, something Douglas never wished to be.

Did Marcus really count? He was an android; he was a shell of his bionic children.

Chase.

He meant the world to Douglas. He meant every, single thing in the world to Douglas. He was the smart one, the youngest one, and the one who, if given the chance, would stand laughing over his former enemies' broken exteriors.

Chase was the unappreciated one, the one who never got credit, the one who was always put down for being nerdy and weak.

He would get Chase.

He would get Chase to understand what Douglas was going through; the turmoil of emotions mixed in his twisted, undecided heart.

He would get Chase to perceive Douglas' thoughts. He would get Chase to join him.

And what in return?

He would give Chase unbridled power. He would give Chase all he could ever want. He would let Chase in on secrets that Donald would never tell him, secrets that would push him to the limits, forcing him to see that he was meant to be the one bionic, the ultimate one bionic. The _only_, ultimate, one bionic.

_There's something there._

_Douglas had hid behind cruel and sadistic walls his entire life, but now, all he felt was resentment. Why couldn't his children understand that he really did care about them; that he wanted to love them, watch them grow, cherish them? __The answer, he decided, would be found out when he found his security—his _true_ security, not a façade security. And how exactly was he going to find his security? That remained, in it of itself, a mystery with the answer yet to be provided._

* * *

**So! That's Douglas for you. I know some of you LR fans hate Douglas and wish he would die, but I'm not one of those. I like to explore a person's inner feelings, hence this story. But the dark characters are a lot of fun to write about, because they're so misunderstood. I'm sorry that I haven't updated for three days. I had writer's block and on top of everything I have a research paper on Chinese dumplings due this Friday. Augh! I hate long-term projects; what about you? (I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors.)  
**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Even if you hated it, please review!  
**


	11. Principal Perry

**Hey, y'all! I am so, so sorry for the week-long wait. For me, that's _forever._ Wow! 59 reviews! Almost 60! That's relatively impressive, but I'm sure we can all do better, right? By the time this story wraps up (only two more chapters) I would like 75 reviews before I start the sequel. That's right, y'all! There's gonna be an action-packed sequel (MUCH more action-packed than this one, I'll say) and I will post it ONLY when it get 75 reviews on this one! So if you have a keyboard, review, review, review! Anyways, I had writer's block and I kept on procrastinating while finishing the rough draft and editing it and whatnot. Don't you guys HATE writer's block? So, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and added it to their favorites page! I hope you enjoy this chapter :-)**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.

* * *

Terry Cherry Perry, mainly known as Principal Perry and _sometimes_ T.P. or Principal P, all "whiny and childish." Outside, her mannerisms were immature and jejune*. She was known for her short patience and volatile mood-swings. She couldn't always keep up her callow and puerile attitude forever, though. She had her own dark secrets, too.

Childhood memories were forgotten; as far back as she could remember, her entire life had been set in two places very important to her: in her small home sharing the john with her mother and five cats, and the school, where she reigned as a domineering, tyrannic principal. All things that were vital to her staying happy were there: her wrestling equipment, her dingo outfits, and the jock straps. She knew that, with those to places in her silly little heart, she was happy with those.

But that was before everything—before the bionic freaks Adam, Bree, and Chase had first come to her school, before her dingoes had gotten pudding-popped and disgraced, before she was "trusted" with a very important secret that was so important she was being _paid _to keep it a secret!

Now what? It seemed as if everything had gone back to normal; it seemed that Adam, Bree, and Chase had settled back into a normal lifestyle; it seemed that that boy Leo Dooley was growing up (she didn't really care, did she?); it seemed that once again, she had to face her darkest thoughts. The thoughts of the truth.

She'd thought that the bionic freaks and their family, since now she was almost considered an ally, would include her more with that really cool lab and all the technology and stuff that she couldn't play with. They were the only ones that actually made her feel somewhat useful! She took her unbridled anger out on penniless, pitiful students, sure, but there was a reason for that. There was a reason for _all_ of that.

"_And you aren't a child, so STOP ACTING LIKE ONE!" _It replayed itself, hour after hour, in her head.

Her mother had always put her down, always told her that she wasn't enough, wasn't a "good girl," wasn't a polite, young lady.

She had tried; really, she had! But it the end, it just wasn't satisfactory to her picky mother, was it?

Her mother had never really loved her; had always scolded her and criticized her, almost to her breaking point.

And as far as she knew, she didn't even _have_ a breaking point. She was Terry Cherry Perry, the almost invincible principal*! She could do anything she wanted—_except_ prove to her mother that she was a good daughter.

She got out of bed and didn't bother to try and get dressed. Her red, greasy hair was a puffy mess and her undiagnosed skin condition was getting even worse. And her weight… well, she didn't want to get into that.

One of her cats, Mr. Whiskers, hopped up onto the bed and purred. She stroked his soft fur and thought, _I guess this is the only good highlight of my life. Am I really doomed to spend the rest of my time on the Earth with five cats as my only positive, bright thing in my life?_

Her mother was walking up the cramped stairway, Perry could tell, because she carried a cane with two wooden, low-relief-carved snakes that curled around it, much like the caduceus, that made a loud noise whenever it was pounded on the ground. She could hear her mother a mile away with that thumping cane!

"Terry, have you made your bed?"

Perry made a noise that sounded like a wrestler doing squats mixed with a manly grunt and a lion roar. All in all, that Dooley kid would have called it a "Perry Whine."

"Yes, Mother, I've made my bed!" She hadn't really made her bed, but if she could bar the door, her mother would _never know._

She backed up against the door and shouted through the heavy wood, "What do you want this time?"

Her mother banged the cane against the door. "Open up, Terry! I have important news."

Perry grumbled and muttered unpleasant things under her breath that would have curdled milk had her mother heard, but she let her mother in, if not reluctantly.

Her mother surveyed the messy room and stated, flatly, "You haven't made your bed, Terry."

Perry knew that it was best that she should not answer, and that was just what she did.

Her mother nodded, satisfactorily. "You have learned by now." She lowered her backside down on the rumpled bedcovers and with a groan, continued. "A very nice man by the name of Mr. Donald Davenport, brilliant inventor and multi-billionaire, has called me several times, complaining that you are terrorizing his lovely children, especially that sweet girl… Bree? I think that was her name… Anyhow, what have I told you about _not terrorizing hapless students?"_

Perry shifted uncomfortably and looked anywhere but her mother's eyes.

Her mother whacked the cane against the bedpost. "Answer me, Terry! Why are you scaring the poor students? They deserve better than your wrath!"

Perry made the "Perry Whine" again and finally caved in. "Because you always put me down and I feel that I'm never good enough and then you start yelling at me and then I feel even worse than I already did—"

Her mother cut her off impatiently. "Stop the mumbling, Terry, you know how I hate the mumbling! And stop the nonsense; honestly, I never put you down! Who was there when you lost your first bullfight? Who helped you win the pie-eating contest? Who stood up for you when you lost that bowling contest in Saratoga? Hm?" Her mother had stood up and, with each rising word, hobbled towards Perry and by the _hm_ was in her face, yelling angrily and waving the cane around.

Perry yelled, out of patience, "Just leave me alone!"

Her mother, shocked that Perry would speak back to her, withdrew slowly. "This isn't over, Terry. I want an answer by tonight. _A real answer that doesn't complain_." With that, she backed out he door and harrumphed down the stairs once more.

_Perry had hid behind mean and scary, tyrant-like walls her entire life, but now, all she felt were pangs of sadness. Why couldn't she be enough for her mother _and_ be well liked by kids, if not just tolerable? The answer, she decided, would be found out when she found her security—her _true_ security, not a façade security. And how exactly was she going to find her security? That remained, in it of itself, a mystery with the answer yet to be provided._

* * *

**Yes. I know. Kinda short. I'm sorry. Perry's a shallow character, similar to Tasha and Eddy, so I wasn't quite sure what to do. I pounced on the idea of her mother putting her down (inspired by watching _Tangled_) and then here it is! Please review!  
**

**Footnote #1: I love the thesaurus! Don't you just love the sound of "jejune?" J-j-j-jejune. Yes, I know I'm being like Adam. I'm crazily unpredictable sometimes :-)**

**Footnote #2: I realized after I'd finished that this was a rhyme. Haha :-D  
**

**(I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors.)**


	12. Marcus

**Hey, y'all! I bet that some of you are wondering whether I'll actually be doing Marcus or not. Well, I have already written another fanfic called Marcus' Childhood, which describes Marcus' dark thoughts. So, read that if you want to read about Marcus, because I know there are some Marcus lovers out there! (Yes, amichele, you are one of them. )**

**If you're not interested in reading the whole story, I can give you the first chapter now. The first chapter is really the most conflicted chapter, because Marcus' Childhood is an action story, I'd say. So this is really his dark thoughts at the beginning of the story. So I give you this! But if I do that, I want to get at least seven to eight more reviews on Marcus' Childhood (the actual story itself), okay? (But don't forget to review on this one, too! :D)  
**

**Alright then. Here we go.  
**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.

* * *

Marcus was nothing but an android—a specially designed robot built to resemble a human. He couldn't think for himself. His father Douglas had carefully crafted him to obey orders, no matter what. He had grown up thinking of the other side of the Davenports as evil, and his side of the Davenports good. He had grown up with what he thought was a completely normal childhood that involved living in a basement and occasionally going on outings. He had grown up as an android built to resemble a human.

But what had made Marcus the way he really was? If he hadn't had such a painful past, well, would he have grown to become real, true friends with the lab rats?

* * *

_One-year-old Marcus._

Douglas wrapped his hands around Marcus' midsection and whispered to himself, "My boy, aren't you a beaut. Yes, you will help me get back what was mine! It was all mine! And Donny stole it from me."

Marcus opened his eyes, and saw a face. It wasn't a friendly face—right away, the little android knew it was the face that plastered on a friendly layer when it wanted to, and took it off when it had to. He knew that, if he wanted to survive as long as he possibly could, he had to be with the friendly face, not the real face.

Douglas neglected the young android—Marcus didn't need food, and he didn't do his "business," but, well, even robots need attention—especially if they're designed to act human.

* * *

_Five-year-old Marcus._

Douglas screamed in a rage, "You can't do anything right! You can't do anything _at all_! One SIMPLE task—I ask you to do ONE THING!"

Marcus cowered from his creator. He was only five. He couldn't have known better. But did Douglas care? No. No, he didn't. Unknown to Marcus, he had created Marcus for his own personal reasons and vendetta.

"Daddy, I tried! I really did! They're too strong!" If he had been human, tears would've been streaming down his cheeks. But even so, he couldn't cry. Crying was for babies and flimsy, weak people. He couldn't cry. He was Marcus, a powerful (once older) machine. What kind of powerful being cried? At least, that was his creator's/father's motto. Marcus never saw Douglas cry. And since Douglas was the only main influence in the little android's life, he tried to use Douglas as his role model, albeit an unsatisfactory role model.

He'd been in the simulator, fighting rebels. His chip had many abilities, yes. But, well, a five-year-old is a five-year-old. No five year old, human or not, could possibly take out twenty rebels trained in martial arts. Any regular father would have known that. But Douglas, well, he wasn't a father, was he? He was a creator. And creators always had to be one step ahead of their creations*.

* * *

_Nine-year-old Marcus._

Marcus grunted as he was practicing with his super-speed. He could now speed up to three hundred fifty miles per hour, but did Douglas care? No, of course not. Douglas was only satisfied when Marcus was pushed to his limits, were, since he was an android, relatively limitless.

Douglas yelled below him, as Marcus was standing on the balcony in their lab, "Okay, that was two seconds! Come on, Marcus! I think that you can get to where _I'm_ standing," he motioned the area surrounding him, "to where _you_ are now in _less_ than two seconds, don't you?"

Marcus sighed inwardly. No, he didn't think so, but he had to impress his fatherly figure, or else Douglas had threatened to turn him out on the streets. "Yes, Dad."

Douglas smiled, and it was not a good smile. "Fine. Show me." Marcus sped back down the metal stairway and up to Douglas, in which he created a breeze that ruffled Douglas' hair.

Douglas grumbled and launched into a rant loudly, "Not the hair, Marcus! Not the hair! How many times have I told you to _never_ mess up my hair! The best multimillionaires have good hair! Plus, I just visited the hairdresser! NOT THE HAIR!"

Marcus dreamed that night. No, it wasn't a dream—it was a nightmare—the worst of nightmares, the deadliest of nightmares, the most fatal nightmare of deadliest nightmares.

"_What have I told you about revealing the fact that you're an androi—bionic? You're never supposed to let _anyone_ find out!"_

_Marcus whimpered. "I'm sorry, Dad! Please forgive me! I never meant to make that mistake, really, I didn't! Don't throw me out on the streets! I need you, Dad!"_

_Douglas laughed cruelly. "Oh, I won't throw you out on the streets, boy."_

_Marcus, relieved, said, "Oh, Dad, I knew you wouldn't! Please forgive me! It was all a terrible mistake and a bad misunderstanding! I'll always be your son, right?"_

_Douglas continued, harshly. "No, Marcus, you're not going to be thrown out on the streets. You're just a miserable failure—a failure, I tell you! Adam, Bree, and Chase wouldn't make the same mistakes as _you_! No, I'm giving you to the government—you're useless enough as you already are! I can see you won't become the ultimate androi—bionic that I thought you were."_

_Marcus cowered, and then a thought struck him. Who were Adam, Bree, and Chase? Were they other bionics that Douglas had? But the thought was quickly extinguished. He was going to be handed over to the government!_

"No…" Marcus whispered while recharging. "No… don't! Dad! Come back!" Chest heaving, he woke up, drenched in robotic sweat*.

* * *

_Thirteen-year-old Marcus._

Marcus flexed his hand. The tendons below seemed to move, almost as if he were human, even if he didn't know he was an android.

He stared for a long time at his palms. He'd heard once on television that you could tell a lot about a person by their palms. Could you really?

Well, his palms were eerily smooth. They were always cold, like metal. His fingernails never grew, his hands were never dry or cracked, and they never seemed to cut. Ever.

_Was he—? No. _He couldn't be. Dad had always told him that he was simply a bionic human being! And Dad was the only person he trusted in this world.

Marcus spent the next hour just looking at himself. He _had_ to be human; look at him! He looked, well, like any other person—hair, eyes, nose, torso.

But he couldn't stop thinking about his palms. Whenever he saw Dad's palms, they had creases in them—a curved seven-shaped crease and a curved one-shaped crease. Why didn't _he_ have creases? Why were his palms so unnaturally smooth?

But if he was one of those androids, Dad would have told him the truth, wouldn't he have? Androids only lived to sixteen; he knew that. But if Dad was lying, well… he only had three more years.

Three.

* * *

_Fifteen-year-old Marcus; the night before the Bionic Showdown._

Marcus watched Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, and Donald Davenport laughing about something. They were normal to him. They had a good time with each other. He would have given anything to have grown up with a father like that. He would have given anything to have a loving family. He would have given anything to be one of them.

Or would he? Did he like his life? He didn't know. What did being happy mean? Did he ever really have any happy moments in his life? He couldn't remember.

But this Marcus, this soft Marcus that wished for a warm home and a loving family—he didn't exist. Not when Douglas was around; not when his cousins taunted him indirectly when embracing each other for just a simple group hug.

Maybe if Douglas hadn't told him that Adam, Bree, and Chase were the antagonists—they might have even become friends. Real friends…

Marcus was very powerful, but his soul was indifferent, cold. And coldness wasn't born.

_Coldness was made._

* * *

**So if you're interested in continuing, check out the actual story! If not, then I hope you enjoyed this excerpt. Please review and I'll be back with the last chapter of Thoughts of the Truth next time! And don't forget-I need 75 review for the sequel!  
**

****Footnote #1: That last sentence was based on a phrase from ****Traitor****, by 88Keys. I absolutely love that sentence! Check out 88Keys' story if you haven't already!****

****Footnote #2: Well, I had to give **_**some**_** sensory detail, didn't I? It's based on the line from Perry 2.0—Chase: "She's a robot! **_**How**_** does she sweat?****

****(I apologize for any spelling/grammatical errors.)****


	13. Epilogue

**Hey y'all! This chapter will have extremely long A/Ns but they are extremely important, so I would advise you stay and read them. But first of all, I'm so, so sorry that it took me over two weeks to update! I kept on a) wanting to put typing out the epilogue off, as in procrastinating, but then I realized how much I'd tortured you readers waiting for the last chapter, and b) I had gone on an updating rampage on Marcus: Broken Android. So I hope you all enjoyed _that_ story, because it is now on a minor hiatus because I wanted to get back to this story!**

**Second, I also want to make a quick note to everyone: there has been this extremely rude reviewer-actually, no, she/he's too rude to be called a reviewer, more like a _flamer_, flaming on Marcus: Broken Android (MBA). Her/His name is KickandBelli (Guest) and she/he began flaming other author's stories just because they stood up for me. So if she/he begins flaming on _your_ stories, I want to give each and every author my heartfelt apologies for bringing this up upon you!**

**Third, seventy reviews! I'm pleased, considering this _is_ a story with no action, after all. This epilogue will be very short, but don't you worry! The sequel, Clandestine Covers, will be posted at most by next week, maybe a week and a half. (Just to let you know, this will be a trilogy, Thoughts of the Truth being the first one.) The chapters will definitely be longer, so you can savor the story a bit more! I want to thank everyone for the reviews, follows, and favorites!**

**Fourth, I want you all to go visit my profile page and click on the poll. You can only vote on the poll if you've read this story, so please read up again if you're rusty on every LR character's thoughts of the truth! **

**Fifth: You may now begin reading the epilogue!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.

* * *

Thoughts of the truth were lodged in the back of each and every soul, of the lab rats and the others. Thoughts of the truth were carrying out the true toil, the true work that would be the undoing of them all. Thoughts of the truth were swirling in the mind of each person, coaxing them and nudging them to do what they thought of first: to suit _my_ needs, to satisfy _myself._

There were thoughts of the truth to become smarter, to become recognized for anything other than brute strength, to be acknowledged for importance of the team.

There were thoughts of the truth to become popular, to become accepted into the close-knit community of well-known students, to become normal, to become a human being that didn't have to save the world every day, to _be_ just human. To accept life without the heavy burden of missions.

There were thoughts of the truth to become accepted into a team recognized for flash abilities; to prove oneself worthy with his mind-abilities; one being so powerful he never let it show. There were thoughts of the truth that strived to understand the deep secret of the family, and who one could choose to be with—there were no good and evil sides; just mixed, confused, muddy, and gray.

There were thoughts of the truth to become included in the team, for being behind the scenes on each and every one of the missions, to recognize that one could have a love life _and_ be helpful on these missions; these missions that would be one's undoing.

There were thoughts of the truth that struggled with the heavy family encumbrance, wondering what oneself did wrong between the point where one's brother was working for the good of the community, and then the bad of the world. There were thoughts of the truth that peeked around the corner, nervously, paranoid that one's kids would never come home again and would never see the light of day through their willing eyes—they would be trapped under a mind-controlling app for the rest of eternity.

There were thoughts of the truth that wondered if one could help, and always told, when offered, that one was a burden and of no help. There were thoughts of the truth that sang, "_You're the odd on out. You're the one they all forget about."_

There were thoughts of the truth that wondered if one had acted so badly that he was never to be trusted again as family remember; only to be regarded warily as the enemy inside the home, the inside job traitor.

There were thoughts of the truth that pondered whether one's own real children would realize that one was their real father; thinking that he could, once and for all, connect with his children in a way they never would have dreamed of. There were thoughts of the truth that enticed a delicious aroma of feelings: happiness, sadness, and loyalty. And they circled, just out of reach.

There were thoughts of the truth that whined and moped about, wondering if one's own family would ever come to stop putting her down, and maybe even complimenting one for once, thinking that one deserved it after a tough childhood, even continuing into adulthood.

There were thoughts of the truth that made one special being, not quite human, not quite robotic, think carefully about one's actions in the past—had one wasted one's life away thinking only about another's thoughts and not the true thoughts that one should follow? There were thoughts of the truth that followed one's owner around like a love-sick puppy, crawling away defeated when one realized one's owner cared less than nothing about one.

There were thoughts of the truth that summed everyone up, exposing their weak spots, revealing their greatest fears, and ripping everyone apart as a family, whether it be a tortured family or a loved family, down to the very core. There were thoughts of the truth that threatened their owner, making the owner wonder if those were even his thoughts, or they were yet another entirely different being's thoughts simply using the owner as a host.

There were those thoughts of the truth—they were painful, betraying, honorable, and selfish—they were all thoughts of the truth.

* * *

**So! How did you like it? Was the ending smooth? Were you able to match up each paragraph about whose thoughts of the truth belonged to which LR character? If you all will notice, it is pretty much the exact same thing as the ending for the prologue. Anyways, review! Tell me your thoughts. I know the A/N at the beginning was longer than the actual chapter itself, but those four points were very important. So please, review! I would like at least eighty reviews before I post the sequel, Clandestine Covers. If you need help with the title (because it's a portmanteau and has a double meaning) PM me or leave a review (if you're a guest) asking what it means and I will address it in the next A/N for this story, because I will be posting that telling everyone when the sequel is up.**

**Again, it's been a lot of fun writing this story and listening to your wonderful thoughts! Please check out the sequel when it's up and I hope you will like it as much as you all liked this one! Oh, and also, don't forget to check out my other stories, Marcus: Broken Android, Too Much, and Bionic Ice Skating! Goodbye for now!**

**(I apologize for any spelling/grammatical errors.)**


	14. Important AN

**Hey, y'all! I would like to thank everyone for their wonderful support and encouragement! I love you all so much for the follow, favorites, and reviews! I appreciate it all; some reviews were so nice I felt very warm inside! I would like to give shout-outs to the following:**

**MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul, for being quite passionate about reviewing and never failing to review  
daphrose, for telling me how much she loved this story and reviewing forever and always  
dreamer4evera, for sticking with the story  
TheBritishWannaBe, for being the second reviewer!  
xxWasabiWarriorAlertxx, for telling me how much she/he liked this story  
Wilhelm Wigworthy, for being the first reviewer!  
Kihonne, for being a very complimentary reviewer  
crystaltears24, for being complimentary  
RazaraTheFirst, for being complimentary  
BTRLover1122, for being very encourging!  
LBozzie, for being complimentary  
EmotionalDreamer101 for being complimentary and reviewing often  
amichele, for being complimentary  
XxXIamaroleplayingfangirlXxX, for being very complimentary  
Snooptastic, for being supportive and giving me an in-depth review  
LabAusllyEverything, for being complimentary  
DisneyXDGirl, for being so complimentary I felt sparkly inside  
klausgirl4055, whose reviews were short but sweet  
And finally, a guest, Domino Emery, a person I happen to know, and isn't someone you would expect ;-) (That's to you, Mr. Emery-the wink is very important!)  
**

**And so! Shout-outs done. Now, more news:**

**Clandestine Covers is now up and posted; if you haven't checked it already, please do so and please review, review, review! I mentioned there was this little thing called a "spoilers list" that I happen to own. What is it, you ask? Well, now that you've asked...  
**

**It's a list on my computer documents that has a number of authors I know who have either a) reviewed a certain number of times on my stories/never failed to review, b) Been very complimentary, or c) giving in-depth reviews. So to get onto my spoilers list, you must follow at least one of the above criteria. Now, why _would_ you want to get onto this seemingly insignificant little list? Hm... let's just say you'll never have to suffer a cliffhanger on my story again! Persuasive? Good.**

**Please PM me if you have any questions regarding the spoilers list or the meaning of the title "Clandestine Covers." I'm too lazy to type out what the portmanteau meaning of the title regards (it seems the title meaning is trickier than I thought it would get across as), so guests, if you are left in the dark, you're on your own!**

**To guests: I am so sorry that you can't take privilege in the spoilers list or the title meanings/other questions. But if you make an account, you _can _participate in these activities! So! **

**All important notes are spoken; now, let us all get on to reading Clandestine Covers, yes?  
Again, it was an honor to write this story for all of you lovely reviewers! I am excited to see what I get on Clandestine Covers, which does have action _and_ longer chapters. Enticing? That's how I meant it to come across. Bye, y'all, for now!**


End file.
